The Fellowship (And some) read Fanfiction
by MissTigerLover99
Summary: This is what happens when you mix the LotR characters with the worst Mary-Sue of their age. One question remains.. Will they all stay sane? (The answer is probably no)


**This is a parody of bad fanfiction, and the general "LoTR Read Fanfiction story". I hope you like it, and that I do not eventually abandon it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, otherwise I'd be dead, and the only thing I own is the plot, and the sucky Mary-Sue**

* * *

"Hello sister! How are you this fine weekend?" the twins, Elladan and Elrohir said to a scowling Arwen, and a tired Aragorn. " I realize you two may not be happy to see us, so we brought some friends", the twins chorused, and moved aside to show... an arguing Merry and Pippin, as well as an arguing Legolas and Gimli. Eowyn and Faramir stood off to the side chatting, and Elrond was there, looking like he could just bash his brains out with all the arguing.

"Eowyn!" Arwen said excitedly, as the two had become fast friends, and moved toward to hug her, while the rest of the people in the room felt affronted at being ignored so publically. She then turned to hug her father, and shook hands with Merry and Pippin. Aragorn came forward, and started talking with Faramir, Legolas and Gimli.

"Hey, Hey!" the twins yelled, as they tried to get someone's attention.

"What?" Arwen asked, annoyed at being interrupted.

We found something on the ground", Elrohir said, while Elladan lifted up a neon pink book with frilly, lacey borders. Arwen blinked a couple of times, and Aragorn replied that he had never seen the book before.

"Too neon!" Merry yelled, surprising everyone else around them, as Arwen graciously led all the visitors into a room. Elrond quickly slipped out, and accidently locked the door, but nobody noticed. All of the visitors were curious, and Gimli opened the first page, to read aloud.._"OMG! I have liek written the leik best stori evah1! I wish I could be my charrie!1! Its called the adventures of Emmaline-Amelia-Bella-Isabelle-Swan-Esmerelda-Taylor-Selena-Ciara-Starry Wishbonia and the adorbs Leggy-poo! Shes sO pRETTY, and she looks exactly leik me. By the way, whoever is reading tihs, it's a spell taht makes you read it all, or else, you die. (Teehee. *Giggle-snort* ) (By the way, if this is the Fellowship, then hah! Torture. -Sauron, Melkor )  
-Tihs is by the aamzing author, CUPCAKE-SPARKLEs4546_

By the time Gimli had finished reading this, the rest of the room was either in stitches about the use of "Leggy-poo", mad about the spell and Sauron, or confused with the messed up spelling. In a minute, within the end of reading this, Legolas, colored a bright red, tried to run out of the room, and found it locked. He immediately sank into despair, and screamed out a loud, "Noooooo".

"Do you by any chance know what this strange... thing is?" Faramir asked Legolas, stifling a laugh. Eowyn nodded her head, and so did Arwen.

"Sadly, yes. It is a Mary Sue, one who is inserted into our world, and a story is written about her. Most of the time, it will have bad grammar and spelling. She falls in love with one of the Fellowship, more often than not joins it, and breaks up relationships. Did I mention that she has freak powers?" Legolas answered, staring wistfully at the locked door. Arwen, Aragorn and Eowyn had mixed looks of disgust, knowledge, and about-to-jump-out-of-a-windowness, respectfully.

"I know of these Mary Sues. They are horrible, and start to have an effect on people over time. I have been warped in this sad way", Elrond answered the questioning looks of the hobbits. All of the hobbits huddled together.

"I wish we didn't have to read this", Merry looked at the sparkly cover in disgust. Pippin nodded his agreement, while Frodo rocked back and forth in ball shape, Sam trying to comfort him.

"I guess we'll just have to read it," Aragorn sighed resignedly. Everybody else shot death glares in the vicinity of the King Elessar.

* * *

**This is meant to be a parody. I am sorry if it somehow offends people. I will try to make them as "in character" as possible, and I'd appreciate it for comments about things I could fix, or grammar problems. I'm somewhat new, and still don't get the beta process thing, and would appreciate it if someone told me how to do it. Thanks!**


End file.
